


Stop That Singing!

by The_Hybrid



Series: The Truth Behind The Prophecy [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Not as bad as the other one, Still kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl isn't allowed to sing (she does it anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop That Singing!

**Author's Note:**

> Not as bad as the first one in the series, but I doubt it will make much sense if you haven't read it.

They don't let her sing anymore. Well, she's not surprised, it does muck up all of their cameras and scanning equipment,  and even sometimes unlock doors, but they're so insistent about it. Everytime she starts, they come running up to her, drag her out of her room (it's a cell really, but they call it a room), and kick her or hit her to "teach you not to do it again". It's maybe their insistence that she doesn't do it that makes her do it even more.

She always used to sing, and she did it more when she was first brought here. It made her feel a bit better. It wasn't until her guards and trainers looked into why all the cameras suddenly stopped that anyone realised it was her. That was six months after she was taken. Or 3 and a half years ago. 

It was how she saved the Doctor. She stopped them seeing and hearing him. He ran, and she sung. No one could explain why her singing did what it did, but it did, so she didn't mind. She always sung when she was put back into her room after her daily "memory enhancing sessions". When she was alone, and trying to stop the bleeding. 

All of her days were the same: Wake up, eat, train, eat, school, eat, memory enhance, sing, sleep. She always thought it was the repetitiveness that kept her going. In the early days, her life was erratic. She ate when food was given, trained at any time of the day and learnt what she could when they remembered. 

She broke down a few months in. She wasn't sleeping because she was scared they'd find her in the night, her muscles couldn't repair and the stress was ruining her brain. So they made a routine once she was out of the medical bay. And they stuck to it like glue. The timings were always perfect. The beatings were lessened as she wasn't as tired. She was happier (as happy as she could be under the circumstances), so she was more easy to manipulate. Or so they thought.

 

But they could NEVER stop her singing.


End file.
